


Consider This

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah Gives Advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This

Dinah knew she should have been happy for her friend, but too many tales of woe, told by a broken hearted archer floated through her mind. She let it show on her face, and Barbara put her hand back down, her own face growing troubled. Soft words, pointing out the dire circumstances they were in, the bad history of Dick's relationship and stress reactions, as well as Dinah's hesitation made Barbara stop and listen. 

"I don't want to be alone, and he doesn't either," was Barbara's retort.

"Being alone together is not the answer either." 

It was something to consider.


End file.
